Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Captured
by snickelpuss
Summary: Love can make people do crazy things, how far is spike willing to go?


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer: **

Captured

It was a busy day at school, Daniel and Willow hadn't even waited for Buffy at her locker where they always met. Buffy walked into the school with her arms full of books. She got to her locker she threw her books to the back; she was rushing because she didn't want to be late again. Lately she's been falling behind in school with all her homework and projects she hadn't been

getting any sleep, or completing her work.

* * *

"Ring"…The bell rang loud and clear, 

"Oh crap!" Buffy said "not again!" She grabbed her things and raced down the hallway, and up a flight of stairs. By the time she made it to room 213 class had already started.

"Late again," said Mrs. Chapman, "take your seat class has already begun."

Buffy took her seat and laid her head on her desk.

"Hey Buffy, are you feeling ok? Sorry we couldn't make it to your locker", said Willow in the seat beside her, "we had to get to class and Mr. Swartz was kicking everyone out of the hallway."

"It's ok," Buffy replied "I understand."

Buffy just pulled her face into her arms, and clo

sed her eyes. The day went on like this, slow and boring.

* * *

After school Buffy, Daniel, and Willow all walked home together. It was fairly dark outside since it was the middle of winter. The nights were long, and the days were short. Before she knew it, Buffy was on the pavement and her jaw was pulsating with pain. She looked up and saw Spike with his gang of vampire friends. Willow and Daniel helped Buffy up as she threw a punch towards a tall dark haired vampire. He quickly recovered and threw another punch towards her; however she ducked and kicked him in the shins. She quickly pulled out her stake and drove it through his chest. Suddenly his body turned into dust. Willow and Daniel were just throwing rocks at the other vampires. 

"Stop", said Spike to the other vampires, "I'll deal with this myself."

"Willow, Dan, you guys can go I don't need your help it's just spike." Buffy said.

"Are you sure?" said Willow.

"Yea go ahead, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Spike slowly sauntered towards the tree which Buffy was standing next to. She swung her fist right towards his neck but Spike grabbed her hand. She attempted to use her other hand, and this time she sucker punched him, hitting his nose. He just wiped the blood from his face and grabbed held her other hand down. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and pushed her against the tree. She tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. He looked into her eyes, he could see she was determined to beat him, and wouldn't give up. She was screaming and kicking trying to break free; Spike thought it was cute how she thought she could escape his grasp. "Don't try anything stupid", Buffy said. Spike just looked at her and chuckled. He slowly moved his lips towards her neck and…whop!" Buffy had just spat in his face. He wiped the spit out of his eye and kissed her on the neck. The he slowly bit down, a loud scream escaped Buffy's mouth. She caught Spike off guard, and with his mouth still on her neck she kicked him where it hurt and he fell to the ground. Buffy ran home holding on to her neck.

* * *

She felt dizzy as she was running and almost collapsed. As soon as she got home she called the professor, Willow, and Daniel. They all met at the professor's house. He examined her neck with a calm look on his face. 

"Don't worry about it, it's only a bite". He grabbed one of his books and flipped through some pages.

"Ah, here it is, it says that you can't fully become a vampire until you drink its blood".

"Haha", laughed Buffy, "like I'll ever do that."

"This is no laughing matter", said the professor, "you better be careful, who knows what could happen." "Alright, I got to make it home before my mom gets worried."

"Me too", said Willow.

* * *

Buffy awoke to the sound of the school bell; she had fallen asleep in class again. She could hardly sleep last night, for some strange reason she couldn't stop thinking about Spike. She obeyed the bell, got up and slowly walked to her next class. Mrs. Chapman was handing back a science test they had a few days ago. Buffy looked at the paper on her desk, all she saw was a 1.5 out of 100. 

"I want to se you after school" Mrs. Chapman said sternly, "come to the science office at 3:00, and I expect to see you there!"

At lunch, Buffy met up with Willow near her locker.

"We can't walk after school," Buffy said to Willow, "Mrs. Chapman wants to see me after school about my grade in science."

"Damn it!" Willow replied, "I was hoping we could catch a movie after school."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to go without me."

"Alright then, let's go to the park". The park was Buffy and Willow's hangout during lunch. While they were walking they noticed that no one was out except for a man in a black trench coat sitting on a bench. All was quiet except for a faint whispering.

"You hear that?" Buffy murmured.

"No, what are you talking about!" Willow replied. The whispering was muffled at first but then it became clearer. A man's voice was saying "I want you Buffy, soon we will be together, and you will be mine." The voice seemed to be coming from inside her head. "Oh my god!" Buffy Exclaimed with her mouth wide open, "it sounds just like Spike". She was shaking her head trying to get the voice out, "Let's go I think he's nearby". Just then the man on the bench got up and left.

After school Buffy waited outside the science office for Mrs. Chapman.

"Hello Buffy, glad you could make it", she said as she approached Buffy and unlocked the door. Buffy sat in the chair next to the big desk near the window where Mrs. Chapman sat.

"Now Buffy, Mrs. Chapman said in a calm voice, "I've noticed that you've been falling behind in class. Your mark is dropping, are you having trouble at home or something, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, really I'm fine."

But really she wasn't. She knew Spike would be looking for her after school so she had to make it home fast.

"Now, I was thinking, maybe I could tutor you. Then I could help you with the aspects you're having trouble with". Buffy just nodded. The last thing she remembered hearing was

"Are you having trouble at home?' and then "blah blah blah…"

The only thing she could think about was Spike. She did not want to run into him. She looked out the window and noticed it was starting to get dark. As she was looking out a dark shadow passed by, she could see the shadow stop as if it had seen her staring at it. It began to walk towards the window. As it came closer she noticed how tall the person was, and how pale he was. The man pressed he face against the window and mouthed the words "I want you", and then he smirked and walked away. Buffy's eyes were wide open now, she was full of fear and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She didn't have enough strength to fight Spike, especially at this hour in the night. Meanwhile Mrs. Chapman was still going on about tutoring her,

"Alright, we'll talk about this tomorrow". "Ok", Buffy was rubbing her neck as she walked out, she grabbed her stuff and ran out of there.

Willow didn't wait for Buffy because her and Daniel went to the movie straight after school so she was alone. She opened the doors that lead outside. It was only 4:50 but it was pretty dark outside. Eager to get home she tried to walk fast but became tired for the snow was slowing her down. As she was walking she felt as though she were being followed. She felt a presence behind her so she stopped and looked behind her, nothing. She peered into the darkness and then turned her head back, to her surprise she walked right into the man with the black trench coat. Buffy screamed and tried to run away. Usually Buffy never ran, she didn't get scared easy and was definitely not afraid to fight. The thing is, she was weak and couldn't fight back, she knew she was vulnerable and this is why she was afraid. As soon as she did, Spike grabbed as hold of her.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Move it Spike, I don't feel like fighting you."

"I want you Buffy, come with me."

"No, can you stop being such a jerk". Spike just looked into her eyes and she looked into his, they were so mesmerizing. He pulled her into a long kiss and surprisingly, Buffy didn't pull away or fight back, it was like she was in some kind of trance.

"Come with me", Spike demanded.

"Yes my love", Buffy replied. Spike led her into deep into the woods to a small house. After they entered the house he led her down a flight of stairs to a room adorned with red and black. A bed against one of the walls was covered with red satin sheets and black lace.

* * *

Willow and Dan were walking past the park. The movie was over and they were heading home. 

"I wonder how Buffy's doing. She said she had to stay after school. I'm going to cal her." Willow pulled out her cell and attempted to call Buffy.

"No one's answering", Willow said.

"Maybe she turned her cell off", added Dan. "That's weird she never turns her cell phone off. We should drop by her house".

"I'm sorry she's not here right now", said Buffy's mom.

"That's weird it's like 7:00".

"We got to go look for her", said Dan. The school was closed so they searched the park, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Did you feel that", willow whispered.

"No what did you feel?" "It felt like someone just flew past me". Dan suddenly fell to the ground with a loud thump. The dark figure or whatever it was had pushed him.

"Hey bubs!"

"Leave us alone Trent", Willow ordered.

"What you guys doing out here so late anyways, looking for your friend Buffy?"

"What do you know about Buffy? And how did you know she was missing? Dan demanded.

"Oh, I just know these things".

"Tell us now!" Dan grabbed Trent's throat.

"Stupid boy, you think you can intimidate me! I'll never tell you anything!". Willow pulled out a long piece of wood from her bag that was sharpened at one end.

"You better tell us or else."

"Hey now you don't have to get violent here." Trent said with a smile showing his gleaming white fangs.

"I might know one thing about Buffy, she's a feisty little.." Willow moved the stake inches away from his heart.

"Ok, ok all I know is that she's a Spike's place."

"Are you sure?" questioned Dan,

"Yea mean, I swear!" "Thanks Trent." And with that Willow stabbed him in the heart. The two friends walked away as Trent stood there

"Hey, I helped you!" and then he exploded into tiny dust particles.

"Whoa, Willow since when did you own a stake" Dan said.

"Buffy gave it to me just in case I got into any trouble."

"I want a stake, how come I didn't get a stake! What is this?!"

Willow and Dan Went to the professor's house, if they were going to deal with Spike they were going to need some materials.

"Ok you two; you'll need a crucifix, a knife..." Meanwhile, Buffy was lying on the red satin sheets wearing a black dress. Spike was busy with a goblet. The goblet was slowly but surely filling up as the blood drained from his palm when he drew a razorblade vigorously against his skin. Spike looked over at Buffy with loving eyes,

"It's almost time my dear I hope you're thirsty." Buffy's hands were tied to the bed posts with thick rope she wasn't going anywhere. Even though she was still in a faint trance, it was wearing off as the time passed.

* * *

Daniel, Willow, and the professor were busy brushing branches out of their faces on their way through the forest desperately trying to make it to Spike's lair. They finally made it to a clearing with a small house. The Door was locked so they used a Stake to break one of the already cracked windows. 

"Soon you will be my vampire bride, now drink up."

"That sounds like Spike." said Willow from behind the door the Spike's room. They opened up a crack in the door all they could see was Buffy, her lips puckered to the rim of a goblet.

"AHH" Suddenly Spike fell to the floor in pain. He pulled out an arrow from his back and threw it to the floor furiously! He got up and looked towards the door. Willow was the first to enter the room holding a bow and arrow.

"Let Buffy go Spike."

"Hahahahahahaa" Laughed Spike

"You thing you can kill me by yourself with that thing. She took out the crucifix from her pocket and held it in front of him.

Spike just laughed like a mad man,

"Ahahahaha you're killing me…no really you're killing me". He grabs a hold of the crucifix and his hand began to burn, but his facial expression showed no pain. He walked back towards her lips were still on the glass.

"Go ahead Drink up."

"NOOOOO!" Willow cried and she ran towards Buffy and she knocked the Goblet out of her hands. Blood poured out of the cup spilling all over Buffy Staining her dress and the sheets and deep reddish-brown colour.

"You idiot", Spike exclaimed he went for her throat but got pounced on by Dan

"Ahhh!" Dan moaned in pain, his arms and legs began to grow, along with his fingernails and hair. Dan's face was transforming. He began to grow a snout similar to of a wolf's and he stood almost 6 feet. You see Dan is a werewolf, so you shouldn't hangout with him when there's a full moon its gets ugly.

"You guys should go", said Dan in a deeper voice from before.

"Come on grab Buffy" said the professor. Willow and the Professor picked Buffy up by the arms and dragged her out.

"My bride!" wailed spike! Dan was in full wolf form now and was snarling in Spike's face. He tried to get past Dan but he clawed his back and Spike fell to the floor left to wait and bleed. Dan ran out the house into the dark of the night, he would return in the morning. Willow and the professor were busy getting Buffy out of the forest and into an open area. As soon as they were out they splashed holy water on her face and she was out of the trance. Buffy looked around frantically blinking,

"What happened, why am I all wet.. And is this blood on my dress! When did I get this dress?!!??

"Looong story" said Willow,

"Let's just say Spike is really obsessed with you, come on let's go, we'll tell you about it when we get home."

THE END


End file.
